It Just Is
by samirant
Summary: Misunderstood advice? Check. Good intentions? Check. Pink paper hearts? Check. A Weasley fit to kill? Double Check. Well, then, it must be Valentine's Day. Written for the SIYE Hogsmeade Challenge.


Disclaimer: My ego demanded I write this and post it. I try to do as it says because it's quite a nasty little bugger. I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters; the basis of the story and select lines belong to the Hogsmeade Challenge at SIYE. What I did with the plot, however, is mine. Stealing's bad. Don't do it, or I'll sic the ego on you.

Also, this fic was helped out by the Hogsmeade map at the Harry Potter Lexicon. Saunter on over there to take a look; it's listed under Wizarding Britain: Hogsmeade.

* * *

It only took five words to draw Harry Potter's attention from his Potions homework and up to where Ginny Weasley sat before him. And those five words were very ill indeed.

"Harry, we have a problem."

"Huh?" Harry could claim later that puzzlement kept him from being eloquent. "What's that?"

"Ron and Hermione went to that blasted Hogsmeade Valentine's Day in the Room of Requirement."

"Really?"_ Good on you, Ron_, Harry thought to himself before piecing together Ginny's distressed tone and the whole "problem" business. "Wait, why is that bad?"

"Because," Ginny explained, exasperated for no reason he could see, "they didn't go _together_."

"Oh." Once again, his vocabulary was astounding. Harry looked down at his parchment; the choice between an explanation and homework was an easy one to make. He pushed it aside. "If they decided to go on their own-"

"But they didn't."

Harry's brain pulled full stop. "Let me get this straight. We have the problem of Ron and Hermione in the Room of Requirement during the Valentine's visit, not together, but not alone. Have I got it right?"

"Oh, Harry, it's all my fault," Ginny forced her hands into her hair and moaned softly. "If only I hadn't told Luna to buck up a bit and Neville to be more assertive with what he wanted-"

He cut her off, finally seeing the horrible, this-situation-is-not-good-at-all truth. "Ginny, please tell me Ron's with Neville and Hermione's with Luna. Because if that's not the case, it's definitely a problem."

She gave him a weak, apologetic smile.

This was very bad indeed.

* * *

After throwing his parchment and quills haphazardly into his book bag, which was then deposited in his dorm, Harry set off with Ginny towards the Room of Requirement. As they scrambled up and down several sets of staircases, he pulled the whole story from her.

"Neville asked Hermione and she said yes." Harry panted out as they jogged along the corridor, "So Ron said yes to Luna when she asked for him to take her?"

"Well, yes and no," Ginny replied. "It seems after I gave Luna that whole disaster of a speech about bucking up, she told one of her dorm mates that she was going to ask Ron to Hogsmeade. It went around Ravenclaw a bit before it reached Terry Boot and he told me at lunch today that _he_ told _Hermione_ during Arithmancy yesterday that Luna had already asked Ron and he'd been more than incredibly happy to say yes."

"I can't imagine Ron being incredibly happy about anything concerning Luna," Harry said skeptically.

"Harry, really, don't you know how rumors work? They just build and build until they're so absolutely outrageous that some can't help but think they're true in some way."

Harry stopped jogging, "What?"

"Never mind," Ginny had kept going and he caught up to her. "Because of that, Hermione thought Ron had a date so when Neville asked her-my fault again-she said yes. Then Ron heard about that, so when Luna asked, he was probably too shocked to decline. Luna, well, Luna will understand any answer her own way unless it's a distinct yes or no. And even then it's questionable."

"That must be why they wouldn't talk to each other last night."

"Harry! Why in the world didn't you try to find out why?"

"Ginny, have you_ met_ Ron and Hermione?"

"Point taken."

They'd arrived at the door, both catching their breath as Harry put his hand on the doorknob. He had no idea what he was doing, but he knew enough that they had to step in somehow and help fix this mess. Even so… Harry took a deep breath, "I have half a mind to yell at Dumbledore for bringing Hogsmeade to us this year instead of just canceling it all together."

"The Death Eaters. Blame the Death Eaters. Bloody idiots wouldn't know a Valentine if it smacked them across their bloody hoods." Ginny nodded her head towards the door. "You going to open it?"

"I don't even know what to do," Harry said honestly.

"We'll figure it out. But we have to find them first."

Harry finally opened the door and they were instantly in a land of white, flakes softly falling onto their heads. For a split second, Harry regretted not bringing his cloak, but then he reached up and touched a flake and a sensation of warmth washed over him. "It's not cold."

"Trust Dumbledore to make it as perfect as possible," Ginny murmured. Harry continued to stare blankly at the unending skies, so she tugged lightly on his arm. "Come on, we should find them."

"What are we going to say?" Harry asked as he continued to look at the sky and unconsciously did a slow turn, his feet crunching along the ground.

Ginny didn't answer at first. After a bit, she replied, "I suppose we should see if they're all right. If we need to, we'll take Luna and Neville aside and explain that it's probably in their best interest to end their respective dates quickly."

"Isn't that a little… cruel?"

"It's better than letting either of them think they have a shot at Ron or Hermione. The sooner they know, the better," Ginny said firmly. "If there's nothing to worry about, we'll leave them alone."

They walked silently for short while until they found High Street. Up ahead to their right was the Three Broomsticks - Harry inwardly prayed all four of their friends would be there and thus bring a quick end to all of this - and to the distant left the Shrieking Shack.

"They could be there," Ginny said from beside him.

"Where?" Harry looked around until he saw that she was looking at the Shrieking Shack. "No, they couldn't possibly."

She looked at him curiously. "Why not?"

"We've been there and I don't think Hermione would ever go near that place again," Harry explained. "And I can't say Neville would have the bollocks to go near it in the first place."

Ginny gave him a disapproving frown. "I'm think, Harry, that you highly underestimate Neville Longbottom. Or have you forgotten that he was at the Ministry with us last term?

Gulping a bit from the sight of vehemence on Ginny's face, Harry stuttered, "W-well, that was-"

"Then again, you seem to forget a lot, don't you," Ginny said coolly. She turned her heel and started walking towards the Shrieking Shack. "I, for one, have no doubt that Luna would have tried to go there, so it's best we check anyway."

Harry winced at the tone of her voice, but jogged to catch up and got in front of her. "Ginny, wait, I-"

Feeling as if he'd been hit by a stunner, Harry flew a couple meters forward, barely missing Ginny, and landed on the ground with a loud _OOF_. His wand was in his hand immediately, looking out for anyone who might have had the audacity to hex him, but his grip loosened when he heard Ginny's gleeful laughter.

"And, what," Harry said from his position on the snowy ground as he looked around warily, "are you laughing at?"

Ginny giggled more, but didn't answer him; instead she put out her hands and seemed to trace them against an invisible barrier. Suddenly, she jumped back as if she'd been electrocuted - which was ridiculous, Harry thought at the back of his mind, because Hermione knew all that there was to know about Hogwarts and had said no one could use electricity here -

But his thoughts went completely out of reach when Ginny threw her head back, red hair flying everywhere as she let out a giant belly laugh. He stared at her for several seconds as she took delight in whatever she'd discovered before he realized what he was doing. Shaking his head and thinking whatever magic was afoot had certainly done a number on him, Harry stood as Ginny reached out her arms again.

"Oh, we're daft, Harry. Why else would we think they'd put the Shrieking Shack out here when we're not allowed to go there in the first place?" Ginny stuck out a tentative finger and then he heard a small humming noise. "See? It's a barrier. Probably the Room's wall. We can see the shack because it's a part of Hogsmeade, but we can't actually go there."

"Er…" Harry stuck a hand out and slowly began to feel a small buzzing at his finger tip that grew all the stronger as he pushed towards it. "I suppose you're right."

"And you just went smack right into it," Ginny made a bizarre face as if she were mimicking his expression before he fell and then chuckled. "Well, at least we know they can't be there. Thanks for that, Harry, I needed the laugh."

"Right," Harry said curtly. His body still felt a little shell-shocked and he was sure that his usually messy hair was most certainly standing completely on end.

"Oh, come on, Harry, don't be a fussbudget," Ginny poked him in the side. "You really should have seen your face, though."

Harry frowned, but Ginny ignored him and started walking back to the village. "Let's get on with it. Unless you want to stay around here, hmm?"

Feeling as if he had no real choice in the matter, Harry followed, trying his best to flatten his hair all the way there.

* * *

They tried all the obvious spots first: the Three Broomsticks, Zonko's, Honeyduke's and the Owlery. They eventually tracked back to the Three Broomsticks; Harry insisted they stop for a while, though, since the walk left him quite parched, or at least that's the excuse he gave Ginny. And she didn't buy it for one minute.

"Still feeling a bit shaky, are we?"

"No." Harry took a long sip of his butterbeer and looked away.

"So sullen," Ginny gave him a grave look and then rolled her eyes. "All forbid that Harry Potter has a weakness somewhere."

Harry gave her a sharp look.

"Come on, Harry," she sighed. She lost her teasing tone. "I felt it too, just a bit. I can imagine what it felt like going straight into it without knowing."

"Well… it did hurt a bit," Harry muttered.

"All right, then." Apparently satisfied with his final consent, Ginny sat back in her chair and took a large gulp of her gillywater. Glancing about the room, she pointed out Madame Rosmerta. "I heard she snogged Dumbledore once."

Harry looked over and cracked a small smile, thankful for the change in subject. "Could have sworn it was Professor McGonagall."

"Or was it Pomfrey?"

"Perhaps Sinistra," Harry volunteered.

"Grubbly-Plank."

"Hagrid."

Ginny made a sour face. "Flitwick."

Harry set his bottle down with a _thunk_. "Snape."

"Oh, that's just sick-making," Ginny looked horrified. "You win."

"No, I most certainly do not," Harry pretended to shudder and then laughed.

"This bloody holiday turns everyone into maniacs," Ginny mused before she took another sip of her drink. "I mean, just look at us."

Harry's eyes stopped roaming the room and snapped to her. "What?"

"You know, searching all over a false Hogsmeade in an effort to save our friends from their own lousy decisions," Ginny sighed and slid her gaze back to Harry. "I'm afraid they're hopeless without us."

He forced out a laugh. "Obviously." Coughing once, he stood. "We should get going."

"Where else can we try?"

"We haven't tried Dervish and Banges, Neville's sure to have broken something lately." He looked up to see Ginny begin to protest, but then seemed to think better of it and shrugged. Dropping a few sickles on the table, Harry adjusted his sweater a bit and led Ginny out of the Three Broomsticks. "And there's a chance we might just see them on the street."

Just then a load of first and second year Gryffindors, clearly thrilled to be allowed this trip, trampled past. Ginny watched them until they were out of sight, which took quite a while seeing as there were many. "I have a feeling we'll see quite a lot of people here, Harry."

"I'm afraid you're right." Harry scooted by a few stragglers of the young group and waited for Ginny to catch up. "It's hard to believe we looked like that just, what is it, four years ago?"

"Four," Ginny nodded. "Thank Merlin for growth spurts."

Trudging away yet again and sliding past other crowds of Gryffindors and one or two Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs, Harry finally asked, "So… how have you been lately?"

"Good," she answered, kicking away some snow with her feet. "OWLS preparation is difficult, but when is not for anyone?"

"Hmm," Harry murmured. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and said nothing for a while.

"And you?" Ginny broke the silence right as they were getting to the far end of High Street and to Dervish and Banges. "The year treating you well?"

Harry shrugged and looked in the foggy window of the shop. "Well enough. I can't see a thing. We'll have to go inside."

"Harry?" Ginny had stayed by the window, though he was already several steps ahead and opening the door to the small repair shop.

"Yes, Ginny?"

She had a strand of hair sitting in front of her eyes, so she blew it away first and Harry's eyes focused in on how a piece of it fell right back into place. He stared at it as she said, "Thank you for coming with me. I know I'm the one who made a mess of this and all… so, thanks."

Harry's gaze jerked away from the wisp of hair and to her eyes. She was smiling hesitantly but, try as he might, he wasn't sure how to respond. Once again, he shrugged and motioned her to go inside the shop ahead of him. Following in after her, they wandered around the small aisles; it was obvious that none of their friends were there, but Harry was hard-pressed to leave right away.

It was when Ginny was playing with the dials of a radio that crackled out some music that sounded awfully ancient to Harry's ears that he finally said, "Will you please stop that thing from singing? It awful."

Ginny stopped moving the control panel about. "Harry, its classic Warbuck-"

"It's a nightmare," Harry reached past her and flicked it off.

"Fine," Ginny huffed and tramped down the aisle. She seemed a bit too upset about the radio and it all jumbled about Harry's brain before he finally put a finger on what was really on her mind. "Ginny, it's not your fault."

She knew exactly what he was talking about and didn't bother to pretend otherwise. "Well, it kind of is-"

"No, you wanted to help your friends out," Harry interrupted. If he knew anything about anything, wanting to step in to help others was it. "You're not to blame for the rumors that came about. Unless you started them."

"Of course not."

"Well, then, there you go." Harry picked up a Remembrall that looked like a crack in the middle had been barely mended. "Not your fault. Besides, you're trying to fix it, aren't you?"

He looked at her over the Remembrall; Ginny stayed silent, instead chewing at her lip. Harry tried to ignore how interesting it was to see small white teeth play over the pink skin and put the sphere back on the shelf.

"Ginny?"

She sighed loudly. "You're right, all right?" He grinned when Ginny rolled her eyes at him.

"I thought so. Now, let's go check Scrivenshaft's. It's the closest Hermione can get to a bookstore around here," he suggested.

"Okay." Once again, he opened the door for her and waited until she was out before heading across the street. There was no sign of their friends inside Scrivenshaft's, either, but Harry took the opportunity to buy a new quill and then added an eagle quill to his purchase when he saw Ginny admiring one. Ginny tried to object, but he simply handed it to her anyway and said that she might as well have something good to remember the whole fiasco by.

When she smiled at him and accepted it, he had the oddest thought that he should buy quills a lot more often.

* * *

"This is very bad, Harry."

"What is?" They were standing on the corner of High and a side street that they hadn't tried yet. "I know we haven't found them, but maybe they got by us and already went back to the tower."

"We've checked everywhere," Ginny grimaced. "Except one place."

Harry looked around and down towards the side street and instantly saw what she meant. "Oh, they wouldn't."

She looked about as thrilled as he was, and that wasn't any at all. "We still have to check."

"Then forget it," Harry announced. "If they're in there, then good riddance."

"If they're in there, Hermione and Ron are in worse trouble than we think." Ginny set her shoulders straight, but he could see she was still trying to pluck up the confidence. "Madam Puddifoot's awaits."

"Have… have you been there?" Harry asked slowly as they walked towards it.

"Once," Ginny winced. "Horrible, sappy, candy-coated place. You?"

"Once," Harry echoed. When Ginny suddenly stopped, he had to move quickly to avoid hitting her. "What?"

"Well, look at the bright side," Ginny offered. "There's no way we'll run into Michael and Cho in there."

"Blimey," Harry's mouth quirked at the edges. "Who knew there could be a bright side?"

"Yet there it is. Come on." As they had at Dervish and Banges, Ginny looked through the window… and instantly wilted. "And where there's a bright side, there's a dark side. A very dark side."

Harry screwed up his face, "Please, no."

Ginny sighed. "They're in there. Fools."

Chancing a look inside, sure enough there were Ron and Luna at one round little table, Ron looking as if he was about to stab himself in the eye with a fork. On the other side of the room were Neville and Hermione; Hermione looked less violent, but much more flustered.

The famous Gryffindor bravery was doing an excellent job of hiding. Harry took a deep breath and said, "Well, at least we know where they are. Ready for dinner? Should be soon."

"Harry, we have to do something about this," Ginny whispered fiercely.

Harry stared at her. "Right then, should we just go in there and break the whole thing up?" He faked what he thought looked like a concerned expression. "Sorry, Neville, you see Hermione fancies Ron a bit. Off you go now. Please excuse us stomping on your heart, Luna, but Ron's had his eye on Hermione for years. Is that what you want? To embarrass Neville and hurt Luna's feelings?"

"Yes!"

"What? No!" Harry sputtered loudly. "I thought she was your friend!"

"She is, and that's why I have to make sure that when this all comes back and bites her on the arse, at least it won't hurt as much as it could," Ginny grabbed his arm firmly. "And whatever she's feeling, I bet you a hundred galleons that Hermione feels a thousand times worse because she _loves_ Ron."

"You have-" Harry stopped short. "Really? Not just fancies?"

"Really." Ginny looked inside the pink-hued window. "I mean look at her, doesn't she look miserable? And you can't say it's due to Neville, because he's wonderful."

Harry felt like he'd been hit over his head with his Firebolt. "He is?"

Ginny nodded. "Of course he is. If you gave him more than a moment's thought, Harry, you'd find your roommate is quite a catch. It's just too bad he goes after girls whose hearts belong to someone else."

Before Harry could reply, and that statement was giving him an odd idea he wasn't sure he was ready to entertain, Ginny began tugging at his arm. "Let's get on with it already. If we dawdle anymore, who knows what kind of state we'll find them in."

He couldn't stop his nose from crinkling in disgust as they entered the overly sweet-scented shop. It was just as bad as before, if not worse; surely someone could have at least requested that the colors go beyond rose, red and pink? Even the horrid little cherubs were tossing confetti over all the patrons again. Closing his eyes against the glare and desperately wishing he was anywhere else but there, Harry didn't hear Ginny at first.

"Harry? Harry!" Ginny set her hands on her hips. "Merlin, you're traumatized, aren't you? This is not the time to be useless!"

Half the heads in the shop - those that weren't snogging, it appeared - snapped up at Ginny's loud declaration. Harry could feel his face growing hot with embarrassment, but Ginny just gave everyone a cocky grin and wave.

"Sorry about the interruption, everyone. Lover's spat, you know. We've all been there. Back to your tea and snogging!" Ginny said cheerfully before turning a glare on Harry. "Now go to Neville and Hermione. I'll take care of the other two."

"But-" His short protest fell on deaf ears as she gave him a shove towards the table on the left side of the room. Panicked, Harry whispered loudly in one last attempt to escape, "Ginny, no!"

"Go!" Ginny shooed him away and turned towards Ron and Luna.

Harry's heart sank when he saw Hermione's desperate gaze fall on him. Oh, this was going to be _fun_.

* * *

Forcing her back to be as straight as possible, Ginny fixed her eyes on her brother and friend. Ron was staring back at her - no doubt wondering how she and Harry could ever be in a lover's spat - with plenty of confusion and, understandably, relief.

"Ron, Luna!" Ginny greeted them happily, or at least she hoped it sounded that way. "Fancy running into you here!"

"Hello, Ginny," Luna said distantly. She bit into a biscuit and cocked her head. "I thought you weren't coming today."

"Yes, well, my plans changed," Ginny explained vaguely. Turning to her brother, her carefully planned words were lost when she saw- "Are you sitting on what I think you're sitting on?"

Ron was amazingly capable of looking even more uncomfortable. "Whole place is full of poufs. Couldn't avoid it."

"It's a pair of lips, Ron," Ginny said pointedly. He blushed fiercely and glared at her.

"I'm sitting on a heart," Luna motioned to her seat. "Pull up another, join us."

So she did.

On the other side of the room, Harry was wondering if he could pretend he hadn't seen Hermione.

"Harry!" Hermione waved him over frantically. "Over here!"

Perhaps not.

Feeling as if escape was steadily falling away from his fingers, Harry slumped a little and walked slowly to the table. Neville was giving Hermione a curious glance, but she was so intent on getting Harry to sit that she didn't notice.

"Hello, Harry," Neville said pleasantly. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I," Harry stuttered, "I was… er, thirsty and I, um, heard there was good tea here."

He finished with a flourish, quite pleased to come up with a believable lie. Hermione openly stared at him. Well, a half-way believable one at least.

"You can just ask for it and it appears," Neville suggested. "Just make sure don't think of it as scalding, because it, well, it'll be just that."

Hermione bit her lip, "Neville burned his tongue a couple of times."

"Er, right." Harry looked back and forth between the two. What in the world was he supposed to say? Looking across the roomat Ginny, she appeared completely relaxed. Upon closer inspection, though, Harry could see how tense she really was, glancing between Ron and Luna as if she hadn't a clue what to do, either. "Enjoying yourselves then?"

Neville nodded and Hermione gave him a wan smile before looking away. "Oh, Ginny came in with you, did she?"

"Yeah…" Harry trailed off when an idea struck. "Yes! Yes, I am here with Ginny. And, um, she was looking for you."

"Then why is she over there?"

Sod it, why _was_ she over there? "Why don't you go and ask her?" Harry asked, triumphantly.

"Oh. Oh, I guess I could see…" Hermione then looked over at the other three again and faltered. "But Luna and… Ron are over there. They might not welcome the interruption."

Who knew Hermione could be of absolutely no help? Harry turned to Neville. "Neville, you burned yourself, yes?"

"Um, yes?"

"Well, that explains it," Harry said in a rush. "You've got something on your lips."

"I do?" Putting his hand to his face, Neville began to pat around. "Where?"

"Come on," Harry jumped up and latched on to the other boy's arm just as Hermione began to say that she didn't see anything at all. "I'll show you. Be back in a trice, Hermione."

With that, he led Neville away to the loo and to, what Harry regretted very much, certain doom.

* * *

Ginny didn't seem to have any better luck.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked under his breath so that only Ginny could hear.

"Saving you, isn't it obvious?" Ginny whispered back. She grinned at Luna and then pretended to take a sip of the tea that had appeared in front of her. "Imagine that, I'm absolutely bursting. It must be from that gillywater I had earlier. I must go to the loo, want to come with?"

"Not really, no," Ron replied.

"Not you, you prat," Ginny looked hopefully at Luna. "Ready?"

"Well, I-"

"Wonderful! Be right back, Ron." Ginny practically heaved Luna out of her chair and pulled her towards the back of the shop. Luna didn't resist, so Ginny simply led her by the hand through the door for the loos, only to come right upon-

"Harry!" Ginny, stepped back, nearly shoving Luna back out the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Take a closer look, Neville! I'm sure I saw a stain!" Harry yelled through the door. Turning to Ginny, he spread his anxiously arms at his sides and whispered loudly, "I have no idea what I'm doing!"

"Neville's in there?" At Harry's nod, Ginny pulled Luna entirely into the small hallway. "Good, then we can do it here."

"Now?" Eyes open wide, Harry couldn't respond when Luna gave him a little wave and then promptly went into the girl's loo. "Where's she going?"

"We _are_ in a tea shop, Harry," Ginny crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm afraid this is our only chance. Ron looks… well, it's not good."

"I bet it's nothing compared to Hermione," Harry muttered.

Ginny scowled at him, "Will you get off Neville's case already? He's a good person even if Hermione can't look past that red-headed prat permanently fixed on her nose!"

"I must have forgotten, he's so brave and a great catch. Well, if he's so grand, why don't you date him?" Harry shot back.

"Well," Ginny stammered, "maybe I will!"

"Fine!" Harry turned his back on her and battered on the door. "Neville, come out already!"

"No, I think I found it, Harry! OW!" Neville small voice continued, "No, that wasn't it."

Harry glared at the door, not knowing what made him so angry about it all. Behind him, Ginny huffed loudly and then pounded on the girl's door to call Luna out. Neville's whimper was clear even through the door.

"Quite a catch you have there, Ginny," Harry spat out.

"Gods!" Ginny threw her arms in the air and pushed at his shoulder so he could face her. "Just because I can see the good in people doesn't mean I want to date them. Neville has always been my friend."

"A friend you spent the whole afternoon absolutely raving about," Harry pointed out, heatedly.

"So I'm not allowed to be friends with attractive, single boys whose good attributes are impossible to miss?" Ginny asked, affronted. "Well, I might as well not be friends with you, then!"

Harry froze.

"In any case, I told you," Ginny's continued, "Neville isn't perfect, all the girls he's ever asked out are completely in love with someone else. He has to have some girl friends around who can point him in the right direction. Excuse me for trying to be there for him!"

It took several moments before Harry could lift his jaw up and close his mouth. And without even thinking, he said, "You went to Neville to the Yule Ball, didn't you?"

Ginny had turned her back on him, so he clearly saw how her spine stiffened. Her voice gruff, she answered, "So?"

"So…" Harry stopped. That was more than two years ago and she'd dated other boys since then. Surely she didn't still…

"I'm not in love with you, Harry," Ginny seemed to be telling the wall instead of him. Raising her hand up to the wall, she slowly traced whorl in the wood. "I had a crush on you and thought it was… that. But it wasn't. Besides, it's not like you ever thought about me anyhow."

But he had. Harry's mind reeled at the simple thought. Why else would he be jealous of Neville? Why else would he completely drop everything to help her out? Granted, it was Potions, but normally he would have just left well enough alone.

The silence was stretching between them and though Harry wished desperately for anything to say, nothing could come to his mind.

Ginny was the first to speak, "Harry?"

"Yes?" Harry looked expectantly at her.

"I think we're being spied on." Ginny knocked on each of the doors. "Neville, Luna, you two can come out from hiding now."

Appearing appropriately sheepish, both of them came out of their loos. Neville gave Harry a weak smile, which Harry couldn't seem to return. Luna, all dottiness gone, had a concerned look on her face.

"Right then," Ginny crossed her arms again. "Listen up. I am saying this as your friend and because I care about the two of you very much. I think you know that."

Neville gave Harry a quick side glance, but said, "Okay."

When Luna echoed him, Ginny carried on. "I know I told the both of you that you needed to be more assertive and-or optimistic. I'm glad you took that advice, but I'm afraid that I should have included the proper warnings."

She hesitated then and looked at a loss for words. Feeling a bit braver, Harry put a hand on her arm and said, "What Ginny's trying to say is that she's glad you took a chance… but Ron and Hermione were really bad choices here."

"Oh," Luna said quietly. Neville didn't answer.

"Luna, I don't really, erm, know you," Harry swallowed. "But seeing as Ginny's your friend, you must be pretty amazing."

Beside him, Ginny jerked, but he continued on. "Unfortunately, Ron's been, let's say, intent on someone else for a while. And it wasn't right for him to say yes to you. We thought it was best to let you know before you started thinking otherwise."

"I'm… I'm really sorry, Luna." Ginny finally whispered. "Neville?"

Neville sighed. "Don't worry, I already knew."

Harry stared at him, "You did?"

"Yeah," Neville shuffled his feet a bit. "Everyone does, don't they? I just thought, well… I kind of saw Hermione as… practice. I'd never been on a proper date before."

As both Ginny and Harry's jaws dropped open, Neville stammered, "P-please don't tell her that. I'm sure Ron's already itching to hex me and she would finish me off in ways we haven't seen in centuries."

"Neville," Harry brought a hand to his head. Perhaps Ginny was right and he hadn't given his dormmate the benefit of a doubt before. "You're really something."

"Well, I felt bad about it, but I thought maybe if Ron got a good kick in the arse, he'd finally say something," Neville looked at Luna. "But then when I saw him with you, I thought…"

"No," Luna shook her head at the insinuation. "I just asked him to bring me because I missed the Ravenclaw day. I suppose I knew, too. I just wanted to make sure."

"So, all four of us knew that Ron and Hermione are, well, Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked.

The other three looked at each other, shrugged and nodded.

"Yep."

"Pretty much."

"Could have sworn it was obvious."

"I can't believe-" Harry stopped. "Never mind."

"Then perhaps they'll be able to see it as well now, don't you think?" Ginny offered hopefully. Harry was on the verge of suggesting they go out and speak with their friends when he heard raised voices coming out of the shop.

"Oh, no." Pushing past the other three, Harry burst through the doorway, only to come upon Ron and Hermione in the middle of a blazing row.

"_I_ said yes first? I beg to differ, Ronald Weasley!" Everyone sat transfixed as Hermione yelled into Ron's face. "You're the one who was so blooming ecstatic about coming with Luna!"

"I already told you, I have no idea what you're talking about!" Ron shouted back. "She only came up to me after Neville said he was going with you!"

Harry looked over in time to see Neville give him a slightly guilty, slightly proud grin. Neville whispered, "Told you."

"You know, Neville, you really surprise me sometimes," Harry said with a laugh.

It was that laugh that caught the attention of their arguing friends. All four by the loos stared wide-eyed as Ron and Hermione stalked towards them.

"And what are you doing here anyway?" Hermione asked Harry, her voice low. "You wouldn't touch the tea in this place if someone gave you a million galleons."

"Well, I-"

"You were interfering," Ron seethed. He turned on Ginny, "Don't you think I had it under control?"

Ginny snorted, "Do you ever?"

Before Ron could retort, Neville had pushed forward and taken hold of both Ron and Hermione. "Let's get outside, then, some people are still trying to enjoy their dates."

"Tell your precious Nevvie to get his hands off me," Ron said over Neville's head to Hermione even as he guided them to the door.

"Don't even get started with that, Ron," Hermione shot back.

"And you!" Ron pointed at Harry and Ginny, "We're not finished with you, either!"

"Come on now," Neville pushed them both out the door. He couldn't seem to get them any further, though, and those in the shop continued to watch them argue through the window.

"They're hopeless," Ginny said, shell-shocked. "Completely hopeless."

"It does seem that way," Luna answered her as she wrapped a few biscuits from the table in tissue and stashed them in her purse.

"Luna, I'm so sorry-"

"You were right, anyway," Luna said kindly to Ginny. She added a handful of confetti to her collection. "At least I can say that I tried. Has your date with Harry gone well?"

Harry coughed beside her and Ginny started, "It's not actually a date. We just came together to look for you."

"That's nice," Luna didn't appear to be listening at all. "I've always thought you would make a rather dashing pair. Glad you finally got to it."

Harry and Ginny exchanged looks. "But-"

"You'll have to make sure to order some tea before you go. Can't visit Madam Puddifoot's without having some tea. Harry, do try the Earl Grey, I think you'll like it. Really can't imagine what Hermione was talking about with the galleons."

Ginny sighed as Luna smiled at her. Weakly, she answered, "Yes, I suppose we will have some tea."

"Lovely." Tucking her wand behind her ear, Luna strode off without so much as a goodbye.

Thinking that his legs may be going out under him, Harry practically fell onto the big heart pouf next to him. "I can't believe it. I'm exhausted."

Ginny sat next to him on what looked like a giant rose bloom and let out a long-suffering sigh. "Me, too."

"And… and they're angry at us!" Harry gave her an incredulous look. "Us!"

"Absolutely no appreciation at all!" Ginny threw her arms in the air. "Well, my hands are washed of them. If they want muck up their love lives to the point of non-recognition, then fine with me!"

"They're mad," Harry said shortly. And he meant it, who were they to get upset at him and Ginny for trying to work things out? "The whole lot of them."

They both sat fuming, not even bothering to wipe away the sprinkles of confetti dropped liberally on their heads by the cherubs. Outside the window they could see Neville and Luna looking hopelessly at Hermione and Ron as they bickered, surely over who was to blame the most. As they watched, they could see Neville at last hitting the limit to his tolerance for the whole situation and he finally walked away. Luna glanced back and forth between Hermione and Ron a few more times before scampering off in the direction he'd left in.

"Well, at least we're not the only ones sick of it," Harry muttered.

Hermione stopped short and looked around, at last seeing that her pseudo-date had disappeared. Giving Ron one last barb that they couldn't hear, she turned and stalked away towards High Street. Ron's reply of "Fine, be that way!" was audible through the window and he automatically stormed off in the opposite direction.

Even as the thought was popping into Harry's brain, he heard Ginny murmur, "Wait for it…"

And even louder than before was Ron's "BLOODY HELL!" as he ran into what Harry was sure was the barrier he'd encountered earlier. There was a loud _thump_ and neither he nor Ginny could hold back their burst of laughter as Ron hobbled back past the window a few moments later. He gave them one last glare through the glass pane, but kept on following the sidewalk back into the main street of Hogsmeade.

"That…" Ginny said as she calmed down a several minutes later, "was very satisfying."

"Incredibly satisfying," Harry agreed. He finally brushed the confetti from his hair and then waved a hand at the cupid above his head so that it finally abandoned its task.

"An odd sort of day, wasn't it?"

Turning to her pondering words, Harry couldn't help but agree again. "We spent the entire afternoon looking to break up couples that weren't really couples and getting into trouble for interfering when all we wanted to do was help. Yes, I'd say that's odd."

They sat in a companionable silence for a while, ignoring the strange looks they got from other couples. Harry thought to himself that he would like to try the Earl Grey - not scalding - after all and it promptly appeared steaming before him. After he took a sip, he offered some to Ginny. She sipped some too, indicated her pleasure with a thumb's up and another cup appeared before her, soon joined by frosted biscuits.

"You know, I really don't get this holiday anyway," Harry said after they polished off a second plate of biscuits. Outside, the false sun was starting to set and one by one Gryffindor couples were heading back to their tower. "Why one day? To tell people you love them or fancy them or whatever them. Why not the 13th or the 15th or, you know, the 27th?"

Ginny watched another couple leave and then answered, "I suppose some people find it easier to have one day set aside where they can say what they think and blame tradition if it doesn't work out."

Harry scoffed, "That's daft."

"Yes, well, emotions like that make people do daft things," Ginny sighed.

Glancing at her from the corner of his eye, Harry saw as Ginny finally waved away her cherub and then ran a hand through her hair to shake out the confetti. She really was quite pretty, he thought to himself, and quite nice, but not in that candy-coated kind of way she seemed to hate. Her personality and wit were too sharp for that. And she had really meant well even if her advice had been taken badly.

"Ginny," Harry said suddenly.

"Mmm?" Her eyes slid slowly over to his.

"I think you're nice, but not candy." Oh, that wasn't right. "And the confetti is pretty."

Ginny raised her eyebrows at him. "What?"

"Oh, sod it," Harry mutterered He might as well get it all out and sound like an idiot once and for all. "You were wrong earlier, about how I never noticed you anyhow. I thought you should know that."

He kept going before he lost the courage. "Maybe you don't know what to think, but I'm pretty sure about this. And I'm not saying this because it's supposed to be the 14th or because it's expected when we're surrounded by pink or just because it's snowing in Hogsmeade inside of the Room of Requirement …"

"Harry, you're babbling," Ginny said gently.

"I like you," Harry said. He took a deep breath, then added, "If you don't feel the same… it's okay. But I thought you, um, should know. I guess it'd be a fair trade for the Yule Ball."

Her eyebrows seemed to go even higher. "Is that so?"

"Yes," Harry said firmly. It wasn't as surprising to say it as he thought it might be. And that was surprising. "It must have happened somewhere between being stunned by the room and the hallway, but… it's true."

"So recently?"

"Well, it might have been before that, but it seemed like I needed a right good jolt to make it clear."

"Huh." Ginny looked away and it was then that Harry saw that the room was now completely empty, save them. He took a sip of his tea in an effort to distract himself; she was driving him mad with all this non-answering.

Unable to stop himself, he blurted out, "That's it?"

"What's it?"

"Just 'huh'?"

"I'm thinking about it." She did appear to be thinking, so Harry stared intently at his teacup until he was sure he could make out shapes in the dregs at the bottom. Finally she said, "So it isn't the day… or the surroundings… or the magic?"

Harry thought about it for a second then said, "No."

"You seem awfully sure of yourself."

Without realizing it, Harry broke into a bashful grin. "I guess it's just one of those things where I can't question it. It just is."

"What a romantic," Ginny gave him a teasing smile, but he could see that maybe…

Ginny lifted a shoulder. "Yes, well, perhaps I like you, too."

With more daring then he thought he ever had, Harry slowly asked, "Perhaps?"

She smiled brilliantly and he found himself liking it the more she did it. "I do like you. And I think you're right. It just is, isn't it?"

Harry laughed softly. It was, wasn't it? "We could fight about it if you want to."

"Honestly? I wouldn't be able to find the bloody energy." Ginny looked unsure for a instant and then reached out her hand to put it on top of Harry's. "Besides, we can do it our own way, can't we?"

Pretending to think about it for a moment, Harry gave her a contemplative look, "Will we have to go to the real Madam Puddifoot's next year?"

She laughed and he liked being able to watch her openly. "Heavens, no. I've had enough of this place to last a lifetime."

"Then again, this isn't really Madam Puddifoot's," Harry mused. He turned his palm up and entwined his fingers in Ginny's. They fit well and Harry discovered he rather liked this, too. "Just a substitute for the real thing."

"Yes, well, substitute or not, it's still a disaster. The Room of Requirement is highly disappointing, especially with those blasted cupids." Ginny gave his hand a squeeze and then jumped slightly when the cherubs disappeared with a _pop_.

Ginny froze for a moment, but then she turned to Harry, excitement spreading over her face. "Quick, Harry, what color do you want other than pink?"

"Uh…" Harry glanced around. "Just red is good. And gold. And blue."

"And make sure it matches!" Ginny interjected as the room's colors wavered a bit and started to change around them. Harry caught on quickly and, one by one, both of them began to give suggestions on how to better the entire shop; soon the little tables became wide, with polished wood on the top and the heavy scent in the air evaporated. The confetti disappeared and the paper wall hangings turned into the Gryffindor flags; underneath them the rose-shaped and heart-shaped poufs molded into a comfortable sofa. Harry, feeling a bit bold, took the opportunity to scoot towards Ginny and she blushed a little when he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

When they were done, they looked around at their creation with approval. Where bright lights had once been, low set torches gave off a warm light that was much calmer to the eye. It still retained the same layout as the old shop, but Harry was far more pleased with it. Ginny must have been too, because she dropped her head on his shoulder and said, "This is much, much better."

Harry chanced hugging her closer and a thrill shot through him when Ginny settled into his side. "Yeah."

"Our own Madam Puddifoot's."

He rested his chin on her head, "Our own kind of Valentine's Day."

"It was odd," Ginny murmured, "but it was good."

Harry smiled. It was rather good, indeed.

**The End**

Author's Note: Any comments and constructive criticism are welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
